


Highway Vacation

by Lullabies3232



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, road trip au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabies3232/pseuds/Lullabies3232
Summary: Raven think's her friend Octavia could benefit from a vacation due to Octavia's many struggles in life.A short break always clears the mind...right. And the cheapest and the most fun way for them to do that is by going on a road trip across the country.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My first work...please be gentle. The first two chapters were written by me and my friend the rest is just me.Also comments and kudos are always welcome.

She drank the last bit of soda from the can and sighed. "So... you up for a vacation?"

She felt the soda fizzling in her throat, waiting for an answer. " Where to?"

Raven thought for a few seconds."I dont know, I just thought we hit the road and travel until we hit the coast."  
" How much will it take us to get there? You know... I... I have a job, I can't just leave it."

"Can't you just forget about the rest of the world and responsabilities for a while. I promise you would like it." Raven scratched her neck and looked at Octavia with a pleading look in her eyes.

" You promise?" Octavia was doubting, should she accept it or not. That was an unique chance to leave it all behind and let herself enjoy life for a change.  
Raven turned to face her sitting friend and smiled. "Have I ever lied to you."  
Octavia just shooked her head and looked away, not saying a word.

Raven dropped her smile and bunched up her eyebrows feeling the struggle of her friend but wanted her to experience real freedom. "Look, I know this is sudden and out of nowhere but I've seen you miserable for the last few months you need a break and I think a vacation wouldn't hurt."  
" Is everything going to be fine?" She was still doubtful, she searched for an answer in her friend's eyes, seeking confirmation.  
She smiled again. "It will be." Her eyes shining with confidence and promise.

Octavia's lips curved in a slight smile, Raven's words encouraged her to leave it all and spend some time away from everything. Away from things that hurt her, away...

Raven let out a squeall and raised her arm for a high five from her friend. She knew Octavia would feel better after being away from everything for a while.  
" Up for another drink?" Octavia asked feeling better than she was, her voice was much more cheerful than it was. " We need to celebrate it!"

Raven was smiling from ear to ear. "Hell yeah!" She streched out feeling her arms and shoulders pop. "We celebrate today and we go on a road trip tomorrow."


	2. Almost there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions or requests I would love to hear them. I planed about 10 chapters maybe more... don't know yet.

Octavia woke up feeling something heavy on herself. Just what was it? She slowly opened her tired eyes and rubbed them feeling sleepy. Clothes, clothes were all over the bed, Raven had took them out and started packing luggage.

Raven noticed Octavia moving and smiled. "Sorry about all the clothes I got excited and just threw everything out of the closet." They slept over at Raven's place last night after an intense few hours at the club.

" Oh, it's ok, I will just have to go to my place to grab some clothes, you ain't gonna be the only one having fun."  
"You wanna have breakfast here or do we go to your place and eat, I know how much you hate my clattered kitchen." Raven took out a duffle bag and started sorting trough her clothes picking out what she would bring and started packing.

" We are definitely going to eat at my place, I enjoy cooking for my friends, and we do not want you to lose your apartment due to the kitchen fire caused by your cooking skills." Octavia taunted and unwilligly left the warm bed feeling the cold floor on her bare feet.

"You want some clothes?" Raven offered knowing that last nights clothes were pretty much wasted like they were.   
"Yeah, why not. Dibs on the laced black skirt, you know how much I hate being chained to a seat with my legs stuck in skin-tight pants." Octavia puffed her cheeks and head to the bathroom.

"Sure thing." Raven said and placed the laced skirt on the side for her friend. She turned around to look at the mess she made on the bed and the little clothes she actually had left in the closet and picked out a plain t-shirt and hodie with white shorts for herself.

After Octavia had left the bathroom, Raven was already dressed. " Hey! You dressed before me? What am I going to wear except from the skirt you gave me? Want me to walk around in my bra? " Octavia chuckled.  
"I know how much you hate to wait so I did us both a favor and dressed, plus I still have to pack so you have plenty of time." Raven looked at the pile of clothes on the bed and thought for a second before grabbing red spaghetti strap top and tossing it at Octavia. "Here, wear that you'll look amazing."

"Uh yeah, thanks tiny" Quickly putting it on herself Octavia impatiently waited for Raven to pack her things up and to head at her place because she already felt her stomach rumbling.

Raven was done packing in a few minutes, since she didn't change clothes all that much. She swung her duffle bag over her shoulder and turned to her pouting friend on her bed. "Let's go I'm driving us to your place."Raven loved her friend dearly but a honda civic from 1990 just wasn't cut out for road trips.  
After they got out of the apartment complex they took a ride to Octavia's home in Raven's Hummer. Parking the car in front of Octavia's house they got in and made way to the kitchen where Octavia started making breakfast.

Raven slowly walked the hallway to the kitchen observing the old house. She was envious of how her friend made a place for herself. The house was everthing everyone thought of when thinking of "home". Raven took a seat at the kitchen island and leaned her head on her hands, watching her friend make breakfast.

"Want some tea or do you prefer orange juice? Anyways breakfast's ready" She balanced two plates in her hands and laid them on the table. " Bon appetite"  
Raven broke her train of meaningless thoughts and perked up at the hot plate in front of her. "Thanks." She knew her friend was a fantastic cook and everything she made was delicious. "Some juice please." Raven said and immediately after started eating.

Bringing the juice Octavia poured it into a glass that was already on the table and sat starting to eat. " So, where are we going on vacation? Somewhere exotic? Octavia asked while chewing the sweet taste of food which she longed for.

Raven swallowed a mouthful of omelette. " I just thought we'd drive from town to town until we hit the sea and stay there for a day or two, rest up and come back." Raven thought about all her friend's troubles and worries. "I hope she will relax at least a little bit." Octavia noticed her friend was in deep thought. "What is it ?" She asked. Raven snaped out of it. " Oh nothing just thinking about calling work and letting them know I won't be there for awhile.  
" Guess I should do the same.And I should probably call Bell and tell him I'll be away so that he doesn't worry.“ 

After finishing the meal, Raven helped Octavia pack her bag and then they headed out, Octavia locking the door and checking the lock twice just to be sure.Octavia took one last look at her home and turned to leave.

"Watch out world here we come!" Raven shouted. And received a shove from Octavia but they were both smiling. They got in the Hummer, Raven started the engine and they were off.


	3. On the road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone here is another chapter for you. Comments and kudos are always welcome.

"Dude we are so going to be screwed if someone sees us" Octavia said before she took another sip of beer and adjusted her sunglasses.  
"Chill, the nearest place with people is miles away plus we're a good couple of hundred meters away from the road so nobody will notice." Raven replied and stretched.

Octavia and Raven were both in their underwear on top of Raven's car in the middle of nowhere sunbathing. The idea came to Raven when they were just outside of their city but she waited until they were really far out to try it. Octavia didn't put up much of a fight. They could both use a little sun.

Octavia shrugged. "Whatever, I'm way too relaxed to care about it anymore. Plus I'm wearing my good underwear...unlike certain people." She looked at her companion while Raven raised a hand to her mouth in mock offence. "Excuse you, Batman boxers are and always will be awesome."  
Octavia scoffed and turned her head away. Raven was mumbling about fashion and boxers.

This was their first day on the road and things didn't go to hell...yet. Raven was a good driver Octavia trusted her. Once they were out of the city Octavia felt so relived like an anchor was lifted from her heart, and the further they got the more relaxed she felt.

Raven was enjoying herself, the sun felt divine on her already tan skin. They stocked up on food and drinks before they exited the city and they wouldn't have to worry about food for a day or two.

"How long until we hit the next town Ray? We need to buy more beer." Octavia threw her last empty bottle of beer in a trash bag. She kind of missed her brother, but she was also glad to be far enough away from him to breathe down her neck.  
"Mmm maybe tomorrow, tomorrow night. We could just restock at a gas station you know." Raven said as she moved to sit and check her phone. They have been sunbathing for almost two hours.

"Hey maybe we should get a move on, we need to cover more road while there's still light out, night driving isn't really my thing." Octavia listened to her friend and watched her jump of the roof of her car to look for her clothes.  
"Yeah, maybe we should." Octavia agreed and soon joined a fully dressed Raven in the car.

At first there was a small dilemma of who would run the audio, for now they agreed that one song each was the way to go.

Raven was trying to concentrate on driving but found it hard when Octavia leaned her head on the window and stared into the distance clearly deep in thought. Raven knew Octavia Blake had it rough, she also knew Octavia Blake was a fighter and a survivor. But even the bravest and strongest of them all needed some time off. So Raven felt better for practically dragging her friend from the city and her problems.

She was always fond of Octavia ever since she properly met her. Having a one night stand with her brother and being caught in the morning did not count as a proper introduction.

They took turns playing different songs on the radio from each of their phones for an hour or two 'till they finally found a gas station.  
Raven pulled over to get the gas while Octavia went to buy more beer.

Raven waited for Octavia to come back while leaning on the side of her car. Once she saw her carrying bags to the car she went over to help her.  
„Come on let's go back to the road.“ Octavia said as she shut the trunk of the car and headed for her side of the car, but stopped as Raven took her hand and pulled her towards the road.

„Look.“ And when she did she was breathless. A perfect sunset, at last for her. Octavia loved nature and didn't get many chances to enjoy it in the city because of the pollution but here, on the open road she saw her first as far as you can see sunset.

Raven was standing by her side still holding her hand and smiling from ear to ear. Looking in Octavia's eyes right now made her heart soar. The same eyes that cried rivers as she and Clarke tried to console her. Now they were filled with nothing but awe and happiness.

„I thought you'd like it.“ Octavia wasn't going to deny it. „It's beautiful, Raven.“ Octavia said as she squeezed her hand harder in a sign of gratitude.  
„I saw you thinking earlier probably about what got us here in the first place and that's fine it's your business it's your personal stuff but if you ever need a friend or a rock to lean on you have me, you got that Blake.“ Raven announced as she looked one of her best friends in the eye.

„Yeah, I know we talked about it once and I'm OK to leave it at that, the past is the past after all. It just hits me hard sometimes you know.“ Octavia admitted and returned her friends gaze. „ Thanks Raven, I really needed this.“ Then she stepped closer and hugged her smaller friend with all her strength and lifted her feet off the ground.

Raven grunted. „OK I love you too honey but you're kind of choking me.“ Octavia put her down.  
„You ready to get back on the road shorty?“ Octavia asked looking at Raven.  
„Let's go baby.“ Raven practically ran and jumped into the car. „Dibs on calling the first song.“  
„No way yours was the last playing before we stopped at the gas station.“ Octavia cried.  
„Well I already called dibs so too late.“ Raven laughed and Octavia still argued.  
And as the sun slowly started to set the pair was of for their first night on the road.


	4. First night

After debating with Octavia whether or not they should just sleep in the car or get a hotel room they decided to try hotel first. Raven pulled up to the first hotel she could find. It was looking run-down and old but it was 3 in the morning and Raven wanted to sleep.

„Jesus this place looks like it came straight out of American Horror Story, are you sure we can’t just sleep in the car Ray.“ Octavia unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car.  
Raven was barely keeping her eyes open. „Listen don’t worry about the money I'll pay, let's just get inside before I take a nap on the road...literally.“ Raven let out a loud yawn.

„I'm not worried about the money I'm worried whether or not we're going to get killed in our sleep.“ They walked to the entrance of the old small building and Raven booked them a room.

When they walked into their shared room Raven threw her duffel bag on the floor and fell face first on the bed while Octavia went to check out their bathroom.

Octavia didn't feel like driving at all especially Raven's customized hummer that must cost more than the Octavia's house, so she could afford to sleep and nap while Raven was driving. Unfortunately that means that Octavia is rested and well while Raven drove for more than 12 hours and desperately needs some sleep. Octavia suggested they just don’t drive at night, it's be better to look at the stars and sleep in the car. She was sure Raven was going to agree to see things her way after this.

„Ugh gross! I found a used condom in the bathroom.“ Octavia threw the dirty used latex in the trash can and looked at the now sleeping form of Raven on the bed.  
Octavia smiled, Raven was usually a walking sarcasm sass machine but she had her cute moments, now was one of them.

Octavia approached the bed and gently moved Raven so she could cover her with a blanket. „Mmm leave me alone.“ Raven mumbled. Octavia scoffed „Don’t worry shorty just covering you up.“ She tucked Raven in and kissed her cheek causing Raven to smile.

Octavia stepped back pleased with her work and set to take a shower and change clothes. The bathroom was old. The formica peeled from the vanities and the enamel was chipped in the sink. The old mirror could use a good wash and the faucet was leaking even though it wasn't in use. The bathroom was so small that only one person at a time could be in there, unless someone actually stood in the bath itself.

Octavia started stripping down, Raven was asleep and even if she wasn't they both had the same parts. She showered relatively quickly, she didn't feel like spending too much time in that old dirty bathroom. Thankfully they each brought their own towels because the two ones that the hotel provided were a white-yellow color and crusty to the touch, Octavia washed her hands after touching them.

She rummaged through her bag for her pajamas. She wasn't feeling tired but she didn't have much to do.

She looked at Raven who threw the blankets off herself. Octavia knew that is was warm now but it would get cold before dawn comes, so she carefully covered Raven and herself to the hips. Octavia took her phone and tried to hook up to the wifi of the hotel. The signal was bad but she managed.

She plugged her headphones in and let the music play. She checked her social media profiles. Bellamy sent 10 messages, Octavia rolled her eyes. She sent him a message to calm down and that she was fine. The next message was from Clarke wishing her and Raven a good trip, Octavia smiled and thanked her friend.

She went to Instagram and Tumblr to post pictures of her vacation so far. She had a few, the first was a selfie of her and Raven, the second was of her and Raven in the grocery store with a full cart, the third was the open road just outside the city, and the forth was of the sunset Raven had shown her. Octavia smiled again and looked to her friend who was sleeping and snoring quietly on her side.

It was almost 4 in the morning when Octavia decided to get some sleep as well. She took out her headphones and put her phone on the nightstand by the bed.  
As she laid down she noticed her arms were a bit cold maybe Raven wouldn't mind if she cuddled. She didn't need to try though as soon as she was lying down Raven threw her arms around her shoulders and hugged Octavia to herself.

Octavia was stiff for a second but soon relaxed. Raven was just the kind of warmth she needed right now. Raven was a good friend, always there when you need her.  
Octavia snuggled closer to Raven and closed her eyes to sleep. It's been awhile since she slept in bed with someone.

Ravens arms were light on her torso and Raven's breath chilled and tickled her neck. It's been a long time since she was this close to someone.  
Still, she would take this soft moment and savor it.  
If the past taught her anything is that soft moments were rare and quick to disappear.  
So she tried to enjoy the present and relax. Soon she fell asleep.


	5. A good way to go

Morning came, and neither of the duo woke to the first sunlight of the day. Raven was a heavy sleeper and Octavia was too comfortable in Raven's arms. What did wake them was Raven's phone which started ringing at 9 in the morning. Raven moaned and reached to grab her phone and turn off the alarm. Once she did she turned back to a now wake Octavia.

„Hey.“ Octavia spoke in a sleep laced voice but smiled at Raven

„Good morning.“ Raven said, yawned and stretched.

They were both lying on their side and facing each other smiling. Octavia was about to speak and ask Raven how she slept but Raven's eyes were suddenly wide and full of fear and panic. „Ray are you ok?“ She asked urgently and lifted her head to look at her companion better.

„Don't move!“ Raven practically yelled and Octavia froze. Once she caught Raven's gaze and followed it over her shoulder she saw what scared her friend. A huge cockroach. On the wall. Right behind her.

Octavia screamed and jumped over Ravens legs and out of the bed. Raven was quick to reach to the floor and grab her nike sneakers. Once she did she started banging the wall where the cockroach was. After a few seconds she stopped and looked at the huge mess she made on the wall by killing the roach.

Raven was panting while Octavia was quickly putting her pants and shoes on.

„Ok seriously, we are never sleeping in a hotel again. Used condoms and dirty towels and mega cockroaches are not my idea of a vacation. We're better off on the road where you could sleep at night and we could stargaze with good music and not be locked up in a moldy old room thinking some creep is gonna bust in and murder us in our sleep.“ After Octavia finished her rant she took a deep breath.

Raven got out of bed without saying anything and started dressing . Octavia felt sorry for her aggressive approach to the problem and spoke again. „Look. sorry I went off, it's just that I'm pretty easy to trigger and I want us to have the best experience we can.“

Raven looked at Octavia smiling. „Dude don't worry about it I'm not mad. Besides. that scream was so girly that I thought I slept with a three-year-old.“ Raven was now grinning.  
„Oh shut up shorty.“ Octavia was smiling again. They both started packing what little stuff they put out and got ready to head out.

„Man. I'm hungry.“ Octavia said rubbing her abdomen. „Is there a time when you aren't hungry?“ Raven said as they descended the hotel stairs and headed for the parking lot. „Yes, when I'm sleeping.“

They got in the car, Raven buckled up while Octavia went to the back seats and started rummaging through their cooler looking for food.  
Octavia made two sandwiches in the back and went back to the passenger's seat and started eating occasionally stopping and lifting the second sandwich to Raven's mouth so she could take a bite of her own.

They were driving for 2 or 3 hours and got out of their second city. Kygo was playing on the cars speakers and both Raven and Octavia were enjoying the music. Octavia would sing a line or two of every song.  
They were enjoying their ride, Raven bumping her head to the music and keeping an eye out for the road while Octavia was observing the nature they passed along the road.

„Dude! Stop the car!“ Octavia shouted out of nowhere.

„What's wrong?“ Raven asked as she pulled over to the side of the road, she saw something move in the corner of her eye but she ignored it favoring to see what was wrong with Octavia.  
„It's a dog.“ Octavia said like she just saw one million dollars on the road.

„...Seriously...“ Raven sighed and leaned back into the driver's seat and watched her friend approach the animal.

„Puppy, puppy, puppy...“ Octavia was calling out as she slowly approached the canine with her right hand out stretched for the animal to sniff. He slowly made his way towards Octavia, ears flattened to his head and wary, Octavia was smiling from ear to ear, she loved animals.

Raven felt something was off, she inspected the canine with sharper eyes and realized something crucial. She cursed as she watched her dear friend pet the potentionaly dangerous animal.

„Octavia, slowly back off.“ She called out through the window.  
Octavia was happily crouching near the animal scratching him behind the ear while he licked her hand. „Why? This puppy is awesome“ She inquired.

„Because genius, I don't think that's a dog, I think it's a coyote.“ Raven sharply whispered loud enough for Octavia to hear. but not loud enough to scare the animal.  
Octavia’s hand froze, and she took a better look at the canine. The sharp wild color pattern of its fur, the big long nuzzle... and she slowly got up and started walking backwards towards the car. Thank god the coyote didn't follow her.

Octavia closed the door of the car and both she and Raven let out sights of relief.

„I thought it was gonna bite you.“ Raven said as she slowly got the car back on the road.  
„I'm great with animals, it probably didn't sense any danger so it didn't bite. Anyway thanks for the heads up, playing with a coyote is not what I want my last moments to be like.“

Raven laughed at the mental image of Octavia playing with a wild animal. „Oh really, and what would you like your last moments to look like?“ Raven asked.

Octavia thought for a few moments. „Hmm, well I definitely want them to be peaceful and joyful, maybe with my family around my death bed, my brother, my friends, my kids, my grandkids...“

Raven listened carefully noticing how Octavia always had her family and friends on her mind. Octavia really was a kind soul.

Raven was silent for a second and then decided to speak. „ I'd want to go out with an orgasm.“

Both she and Octavia started laughing and wheezing.


	6. Friends

It's noon, the sun is shining and a nice gentle breeze is blowing, all in all the weather was perfect. And Raven was enjoying it for more than one reason.  
Octavia was taking a nap while Raven was on a verge of a hysterical laugh.

Octavia was snoring, loudly. Raven looked at the side and rear mirror on the car. Deciding there was no danger in fooling around a little bit, she kept one hand on the steering wheel and with the other she reached for her phone.

She successfully recorded Octavia's orchestra of noises. She hit save and then sent the recording as a message to Clarke. „Check it out my own symphony by Octavia Blake.“ She hit send.

She immediately got a reply from Clarke. „Don't text and drive genius.“

Raven smiled but sobered up and focused on the road while putting her phone away.

Soon Octavia woke up. The car was silent because Raven was trying to be quiet so that Octavia could nap.

„Hey mini Blake, you had a good nap?“ Raven had a grin on her face.  
Octavia snorted. „You do get I'm still taller than you right.“ She moaned as she stretched her hands above her head and heard satisfying pops of her sleep stiff limbs.

„Also Raven, every time you open your mouth, you seem to get even more annoying. Does it take effort to do that?” Octavia loved their shared banter.

Raven was smiling „Remember that time when I asked for your option?“

„No.”

„Yeah, neither do I”

They both laughed.

The drive continued. They were both enjoying the music on the radio. After a few hours, a few pit stops and a three hour singing competition, they were both a bit tired and ready to call it a day, but Raven wanted to keep on driving a little bit more.

In a few moments Raven put her hand on Octavia's knee. Octavia stopped singing and turned to face her companion.

„Look at the horizon O.“

It was another sunset. She watched with an unwavering gaze, as the Sun and light slowly sank beneath the horizon, and threads of light lingered in the sky, mingling with the rolling clouds, dyeing the heavens first orange, then red, a kaleidoscope of warm calming colors. She took Raven hand in her own and squeezed it tight.  
Her eyes are steady to the horizon, face aglow with the last orange rays before twilight beckons the stars. „It's beautiful Raven.“

Raven just gazed at Octavia. „Yeah, it sure is.“

Soon the last rays of light were gone, and the twinkle of the stars took its place and without the pollution of the cities the open road skies were full of stars.

Octavia opened the window and put her head trough the window to see the skies better.

In moments like these, Raven wished she had a convertible.  
„OK Blake, Imma need you to get back in the car, because Bellamy will have my skin if you fall out.“ Raven said after seeing Octavia managed to get her whole torso out the window of her car.

„Buzkill.“ Octavia muttered as she pulled herself back in. She glanced at Raven.

„Dude your nose is bleeding.“ She stated.

Raven frowned and brought her hand to her nose, it came away covered in blood.

„Shit not again.“ Raven mumbled as she pulled the car over.

2 years ago Raven was in a car accident, some drunk idiot rammed into her side of the car. Thankfully she bounced back pretty fast. Unfortunately she has a small limp with one leg and chronic nosebleeds from head trauma.

When they pulled over and got out of the car Raven was using some tissues from her pocket to wipe the blood away while Octavia went around to stand by Ravens side.

„Hey, hey I got you OK. Relax.“ Octavia gently spoke as she pinched Raven's nose with one hand and used the other to tilt Raven's head slightly forward.  
„You don't have to hold my nose.“ Raven spoke and moved her hand to replace Octavia's, but Octavia wouldn't budge.

They spent a moment in silence the only noise being Raven breathing through her mouth and feeling the blood pooling in her nose. „I'm tired.“ Raven mumbled.

Octavia's hand was still on Raven's neck and she gently cradled Raven's head to her chest, Raven leaned into her as Octavia started to tenderly rock Raven side to side. „Shh, I got you Rey.“

„You're soft.“ Raven murmured as she snuggled her head to her chest. „Mhm.“ Octavia hummed.  
After a few more minutes Octavia slowly pulled back and let Raven's nose go.

All of the pooled blood to spill out, thankfully Raven was leaning forward and Octavia stepped back before any of it got on her. Raven used a tissue to wipe the remains of the blood.

They were sitting on roof of the car stargazing.

„Remember how we met?“ Octavia asks and breaks the silence.

„I fucked your brother.“ Raven said with a bit of disdain. 

„Yeah, I don't mean that time you ran out the door after seeing me and thinking I was his girlfriend, I meant remember how we met at school, the day after.“

Raven laughed. Thinking back she never thought she would see Bellamy or the pretty girl ever again, but fate played a funny game. The next day at school some guy was teasing Raven and just wouldn't let up, until the pretty girl came around and broke his nose with her fist. Raven thought she was just getting him out of the way so she could beat her up for sleeping with her boyfriend. Octavia smiled kindly and introduced herself to Raven.

On the same day Octavia introduced Raven to Bellamy and Raven introduced them both to Clarke. The four of them got along like a house on fire. And since that day they all remained close friends.

„What about it? You regret not punching me?“ Raven smirked and looked to Octavia.

„No, just thought you wanna remember something nice after the nosebleed. I know you get lost in thought and you usually end up in one bad place or another.“ Octavia's tone was serious as she gazed at Raven.

„You are not the bad things that happened to you, yes they are a part of you but they don't necessarily define you, you are not the mistakes you've made, and above all other things you are not alone. You have Clarke to give you good advice, you have Bellamy when you need a shoulder to lean on and you have me to beat the shit out of anyone who says you are anything less than perfect, because trust me Ray, you are.

Raven placed her head in her hands. „Aw shit Blake you made me blush.“

„I mean it.“ Octavia's tone was heartfelt.

„Thank you.“ Ravens words were whispered but genuine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts ?


End file.
